Pre-Wedding Jitters
by SunshineRocksxx23
Summary: It's (y/n)'s wedding and she's freaking out. Can anyone calm her down?


**This is just a little thing I wanted to do after seeing Big Hero 6 (AMAZING movie. I'd definitely recommend it.) Just a sweet little oneshot of a cute moment between you and Baymax. I kept the groom anonymous so that you could fill him with whoever you want. :)**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

_Ba bump._

_Ba bump._

_Ba bump._

That was the sound of your heart attempting to thump its way right out of your chest.

You hastily rubbed your palms on a towel in your dressing room for what felt like the umpteenth time.

It was you wedding day with the love of your life. The one you cherished dearly. And you were freaking out.

It's not that you didn't want to get married to him. You did. You really did. It's just that, many, MANY things could go wrong.

You could trip on the train. You could mess up your vows. You could lose the bottom half of you dress halfway up the aisle.

So, to say you were nervous was a _big_ understatement. You were on the verge of FAINTING with all the anxiety you had.

Suddenly, there was a knock on your door. You cleared your throat and spoke up.

"Unless, you're female, go away!" You called.

"I am not female," The person answered back. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Oh," You murmured. Surely it wouldn't hurt to let him see you, right? "Um, you can come in, Baymax."

A few seconds after you said that, the door slowly opened and there stood Baymax with, surprisingly, a small tuxedo forced onto his enormous stomach. He blinked at you before attempting to walk into your dressing room, but because of his vast size, he could not fit through the door's narrow edges. He tried again a few times, with you watching him intently, before giving up and deciding to try a different angle. Painfully slowly, Baymax turned himself 90 degrees and attempted to walk through the door that way. It was a bit of a squeeze because of his protruding stomach but with a few more pushes, he finally made it through the door and into your dressing room. He waddled over to you and did his signature hand wave.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal—"

"Yeah, okay, I get it. Hi, Baymax," You greeted.

"I heard many sounds of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax questioned.

"Oh nothing's wrong with me, I fi…" You trailed off.

"Actually, could you scan me, please?" You asked, holding your arms out to either side of your body.

"Scanning patient (y/n) (l/n)," Baymax moved is head up and down to briefly scan you. "Scan complete."

"Okay, lay it on me."

"Your physical health is intact. However," Baymax lifted a finger. "I detect sweaty palms, high anxiety, heavy breathing and rapid heart rate. Diagnosis: Pre-Wedding Jitters."

You raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? I have 'Pre-Wedding Jitters'?" You asked, fake-shocked.

"That is correct," Baymax answered.

"How terrible!" You played being distraught. "Is there a cure for this, oh-so TERRIBLE, disease?"

"I have no medicine I can prescribe to you. But, there is a cure."

"And what is this cure?"

"The cure to this diagnosis is to walk down the aisle, exchange vows, and receive a kiss from your loved one," Baymax said.

At that, you stopped playing and mentally "awwed". Who knew Baymax could be such a romantic?

"That's the only cure?" You asked.

"That is correct," Baymax answered.

Just as you were about to reply, a small orchestra started to play your favourite song **(A/N: If your favourite song is fast and upbeat, just imagine it slow.)** which was the indication for you to start walking down the aisle. You smiled at Baymax.

"Guess it's time for me to get my cure now," You said. Baymax nodded.

You slowly made your way out the dressing room, waiting for Baymax to follow you (as he was experiencing the same problem from before), but stopped and turned around.

"You know, I've just encountered another problem: I don't have anyone to help me up the aisle." You stated sadly. Baymax blinked at you, not getting where you were heading at. You walked back up to him and smiled.

"Baymax, would you give me away?" You asked, hopefully.

"Would that improve your emotional state?" Baymax questioned. You giggled and looped your arm around his plushy one.

"Yes, it would. It really, really would."

It had been 10 minutes since the music had started and your groom was getting worried. Had you backed out on this? Had you actually run away? Heck, you could've been halfway across the world by now for all he knew!

Just as he was about to solidify his doubts, everyone gasped and he turned around.

For there you were, as the beautiful girl he'd always known, walking down the aisle with Baymax.

As you walked, many people were looking astounded and truly flabbergasted. Whether it was the fact that you looked really gorgeous in your dress, or the fact that you were being given away by a gigantic marshmallow-y blob, you did not know. But you were happy so it made you ignore the stares of everyone.

In the front row, you could see your family and friends all smiling at you and giving you thumbs up. You waved at them back before finally meeting your soon-to-be husband at the altar. You unlinked your arm with Baymax's and reunited with your groom, burying your face into his neck, with him stroking your hair.

"You look absolutely beautiful," He murmured into your hair as he kissed the top of your head.

"One second," You told him, before turning around and giving Baymax a loving smile.

"Thank you so much, Baymax," You whispered, hugging his soft exterior. "I couldn't have down this without you." You pull back, still smiling.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax states.

"Thank you. I am satisfied with my care."

And with that, Baymax shuts down and you turned back to your beaming groom.

Anxiety, who?

* * *

**So, there it is! I put a lot of thought into this, so I hope you all love it!**

**Love ya all!**

**Sunny~**


End file.
